Cinématique
by DKYYDD
Summary: Eren est seul, enfin il le préfèrerait... L'angoisse fait partie de ses choses que l'on préfèrerait ne jamais rencontrer.


**Bon en vrai ce texte à un an... et je l'avais complètement oublié**

QU'ON NE ME DEMANDE PLUS JAMAIS DE DEVELLOPER UNE ROMANCE EN 4 PAGES! C'EST L'ENFER!

Ma première fanfic yaoi... mon premier riren... mon premier concours plus ou moins sérieux (j'ai eu la deuxième place )... mon premier OS écrit totalement dans un car...

Enfin beaucoup de chose fonc bonne lecture

Ps: La fin baclée c'est pas fait exprès j'avais plus de place

Rouge.

Un dernier coup porté et il s'effondra sur le sol, vidé. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette violence quotidienne. De ces souffrances qu'on lui infligeait sans que jamais, l'on en lui explique le sens. Et puis de toute façon, n'était il pas trop jeune pour comprendre ? Est-ce que tous les enfants de trois ans subissaient réellement ça ?

Son père ou plutôt son bourreau, lui disait que c'était normal. Qu'il devait se rendre utile et qu'il le faisait en lui permettant de se déstresser. Mais lui, du haut de son jeune âge, il en doutait fortement.

Quand sa maman était partie en lui disant qu'il devait rester fort, il n'avait pas compris, et même aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas. Comment cette femme qui avait fui comme une lâche, le laissant seul dans cet enfer, avait pu oser lui demander de résister ?

Noir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'oublier ce passé qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'en était pas sorti non, son Enfer avait juste changer de forme. Peut-être était ce une nouvelle étape pour atteindre la délivrance ? Mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête ici et maintenant. Qu'on le laisse en paix, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait.

Dix ans qu'il était là. Dix ans qu'il était enchaîné au mur de cette cave humide, torturé par un homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Oui, en effet, son père en avait eu marre de lui, enfin, de ce qu'il en avait compris.

Un matin, deux hommes en costume noir étaient venus le chercher. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était fini, qu'on lui laissait enfin la liberté de vivre sa vie. Quelle erreur avait il faite ce jour là… Plus le temps passait plus il se demandait si le plus douloureux dans cette histoire n'avait pas été cet espoir que l'on s'était efforcé à réduire en miettes à coup de brûlures et de viols.

Non, l'on ne s'habituait pas à la douleur et il était le premier à en témoigner. On avait beau serré les dents, la souffrance restaient la même. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que celui qui se faisait appeler Maître se délectait de cette détermination plus qu'inutile.

Près de dix ans, il avait attendu que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre. Que quelqu'un vienne lui dire que c'était fini. Il ne considérait pas ça comme de l'espoir, il ne voulait plus de cette chose que l'on avait trop souvent utiliser contre lui. Non, c'était son rêve utopique à lui. Une chose qui n'arriverait jamais mais qui, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, empêchait son bourreau de le suivre jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit.

C'était son fil rouge, son fil de toile d'araignée auquel il s'accrochait vainement pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il ne lui restait plus que ça, ou plutôt, c'était la seule chose qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Bleu.

La première chose qu'il avait vu en se réveillant ce matin là, un grand blonds aux yeux bleus agenouillés face à lui. Qui tentait de le réconforter et qui était en train de lui déposer une couverture sur les épaules. Du moins, c'est ce que son esprit plus qu'épuisé avait réussi à capter.

On avait dû le sortir de là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte car, la seconde fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait senti sa tête posée sur quelque chose et il ressentait un certain mouvement.

Il ouvrit les yeux progressivement et tomba sur le visage de l'homme qui lui avait parlé au début. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait maintenant en sécurité. L'homme dû remarquer qu'il c'était réveillé car il baissa son regard sur lui et se mit à lui parler :

« Je m'appelle Erwin Smith. Je suis inspecteur de police dans la brigade de recherche et d'intervention. On va t'emmener chez quelqu'un qui te gardera sous protection. Sache que c'est fini maintenant. Sieg, le connard qui te séquestrait va finir derrière les barreaux, s'il ne termine pas directement dans une salle d'exécution. Tu n'as strictement plus rien à craindre. Personne ne touchera plus le moindre de tes cheveux. Tu pourrais me donner ton nom ? »

Sa voix, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé pour autre chose que hurler. Alors d'un coup, son angoisse qui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis son réveil remonta en flèche. Il ne connaissait même plus le son de sa propre voix. Et cela, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Alors il essaya, priant désespérément pour que ses cordes vocales bien trop malmenées au fil du temps daignent produire le moindre son.

« Er… en »

Même lui n'y croyait pas. Oui, il avait réussi à se rappeler de son nom. Ce mot que personne n'avait prononcé depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Oui, il se sentait mieux. Il avait retrouvé son identité, une des rares choses qui le différenciaient d'un simple objet de plaisir. Oui, il pouvait maintenant être lui.

« Ok Eren, on ne va plus tarder à arriver. Tes blessures physiques seront soignées sur place ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… tente juste de te rendormir. »

Gris.

La dernière fois qu'il se réveilla, il était dans un canapé. Ces plaies avaient été bandées et ils ne sentaient plus vraiment son corps. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça, la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait quasiment en permanence il pouvait s'en passer sans regret. Il remarqua aussi assez vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre de ses membres. Il paniqua quelques instants avant de se remémorer les derniers évènements.

Le grand blond, Erwin si il ne faisait pas d'erreur lui avait dit de ne pas paniquer car il était en sécurité. Et c'était vrai qu'en soit on ne l'avait pas attaché, soigné et mis dans un canapé avec en bonus une couverture bien chaude. Il avait connu pire et ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme.

Il attendit encore un peu en admirant le plafond de la maison dans laquelle, il imaginait, il allait être logé. En soit, il n'y a avait rien d'impressionnant à voir mais sa tête était immobilisée donc il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un nombre de minutes indéterminées avant que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre enfin. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir qui entrait dans une pièce. Cela lui faisait peur. Il préférait connaître le visage de celui qui allait le frapper, ça lui permettait au moins de se concentrer su r quelques choses durant les séances de torture. Du moins, quand il en avait la force.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant réagir et fuir aussi loin que ses jambes pourraient le porter : sûrement un mètre ou deux. L'individu s'approcha encore un peu, avant qu'une voix assez rauque ne résonnent dans la pièce et qu'une main ne touche son front.

« Réveillé gamin ? »

Une simple phrase, prononcée comme une banalité mais qui avait le don de le replonger dans ces pires cauchemars. En effet, son Maître avait pris l'habitude de lui poser cette question dés qu'il posait le pied dans sa cellule. Non, juste non, il devait se rentrer dans le crâne qu'il était en sécurité chose plus facile à dire à faire, il avait déjà du mal à se faire confiance alors faire confiance à des inconnus…

« Vu que tes yeux sont ouverts j'imagine que oui. Bon je sais pas trop ce que l'autre dingue à lunette t'as fait mais si je me trompe pas t'es censé ne pas arriver à bouger le petit doigt. T'inquiète c'est pas pour t'embêter, juste pour que tu ne ressente plus la douleur, ça devrait passer dans une heure ou deux. Sinon, je suis le caporal Levi Ackerman de la même brigade que le blond au sourcils chelous. Mais appelle moi juste Levi. »

L'homme s'accroupit et Eren pu enfin voir son visage. Il avait l'air sévère, même si une pointe de tendresse brillait dans ses yeux.

Enfin, tout cela s'était déroulé il y a six mois. Depuis, Eren avait commencé à se construire une nouvelle vie, constamment épauler par Levi. Oui, les deux c'étaient énormément rapprochés et leur relation avaient elles aussi évolués. Le plus vieux était une sorte de chien de garde qui empêchait qui que ce soit de poser le doigt sur son protéger. Lui-même au début c'était demandé pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Certes, c'était sa mission : veiller sur un grand gamin aux regards putin de magnifiques, jusqu'à ce que le dit gamin puisse voler de ses propres ailes. Mais ne prenait il pas tout cela trop à cœur ? Il savait pertinemment que le jour où ils devraient se dire au revoir arriveraient forcément tôt ou tard, alors pourquoi s'était il autant attacher.

De plus, ses propres sentiments le dégoutaient. Comment pouvait il être attiré par un gamin qui en plus de ne pas vraiment comprendre se qui lui arrivait, avait été victime, il l'avait compris au fur et à mesure des révélations du plus jeune, d'abus sexuel dés son plus jeune âge ? Non, c'était tout simplement horrible, ces sentiments ne devaient, en plus, même pas être réciproques.

Lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le grand brun aux yeux verts à moitié éteint qui vivait sous son toit. Certes, cela le rassurait, mais n'était juste pas une excuse qu'il s'était trouvé pour accepter ses propres actes. N'était-ce pas avant tout pour observer dormir son protéger qu'il passait la moitié de ses nuits à veiller ? Oui, il ne s'avouait pas réellement ses propres sentiments et il en souffrait, sans forcément savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir tant de doutes.

Eren lui aussi s'était remarqué une certaine attirance envers son tuteur. Mais n'était simplement pas sûr du lien qui les unissaient vraiment. Voyait-il Levi comme un tuteur, ou grand-frère ou même plus ? L'aimait-il vraiment de cet Amour là ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir et n'osait pas demander à l'adulte aux cheveux de jais. Est-ce que son Amour, s'il s'agissait de cela, serait accepté ? Ca, il ne le savait, et il avait bien trop peur de la réponse pour oser faire le premier pas.

« Eren, viens par là deux minutes j'ai à te parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave, et tu vas rester avec moi. »

Le visage de l'adolescent avait tourné au blanc, pas rassuré pour un sou. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les justifications du plus vieux qui lui désigna une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Eren, je t'aime et ça doit sûrement t'effrayer mais tu as le droit de refuser mes sentiments. Il n'y aura aucune conséquence. Et même si tu dis oui, sache que je ne toucherai pas avant que tu n'es entièrement surmonté ton traumatisme. »

« Le…vi…. Je sais pas quoi répondre. Je sais pas si je t'aime vraiment et je veux pas te blesser ou pire que la relation entre nous deux soit endommagée »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Je refuse de faire quoique se soit avec toi avant que tu ne sois entièrement près. »

Eren sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'à nouveau regarder le noiraud.

« Je veux bien. »

Dix ans plus tard, Eren entra dans la Brigade pour délivrer et protéger les plus faibles, espérant au fonds de lui que les trafics d'êtres humains disparaîtraient un jour de la surface de la planète. Levi, lui avait quitté les forces armés, pour fonder un centre d'aide pour les anciennes victimes d'abus physiques. Il avait cessé son activité deux ans après le sauvetage d'Eren, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui apporter toute l'aide dont il avait besoin, en n'étant aussi rarement à son domicile.

Et, le plus important, les deux avaient fini par se marier. Ne surprenant personne, ils étaient devenus extrêmement complices en peu de temps. Et les deux hommes avaient fini par se rendre, sans le vouloir, indispensable l'un pour l'autre. Peut être que Eren ne paniquait plus dés que Levi le laissait seul plus d'une heure, mais, sans sa dose de câlin quotidien, rien ne garantissait que son équilibre mentale n'allait pas se briser, tel un bouclier se brisant après avoir trop servi.


End file.
